


Making the Move

by Sexy Rupert (bluecoin)



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:56:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluecoin/pseuds/Sexy%20Rupert





	Making the Move

    You're a secretary for a big boss and he happens to be looking at you all the time. For one you think to yourself," He's handsome." You happen to not know his name because you just started.

    Later on that day, he happens to call you in his office. He introduces himself as Rupert. This man really catches your eye. That voice and silver hair of his just makes you blush. " What's your name?", he asks. "My name is Y/N", you say. "Nice to meet you", he says. " Thanks, and I really like it here", you say. " That's nice", he says. " What I would like to say is that I really like your work here", he says. "Thanks", you say smiling. " Can I ask you a question", you say. "Yes and what is it?", he says. "Do you have a girlfriend?", you ask. " Unfortunately I don't", he says.

    When he said that your heart just wanted to beat right out of your chest. " I've lost touch with women because they seem to not like me", he said. " I like you", you say. " But you really don't know me yet", he says. " I understand",you say. " One way you can know me better is to hang out with me at my place",he says. " I'd love to", you say. " Come around seven", he says. " I'll be there then", you say.

    You arrive to his place and notice that it looks simple. One thing you can see is that it's a two person home. You knock on the door and he opens it. "Hello, y/n you look lovely and come in", he says. " You look hot", you say. " Thanks", he says.

    He leads you to his sofa and sits you down. One thing that catches your eye is his black shirt because it's unbuttoned where you can see his chest. Just seeing that makes you want him, but you can't.

    Rupert sits beside you and tells you more about him. " I'm simple kind of man and like to be down to earth", he says. " I'm the same way also", you say. " Plus I'm a gentleman", he adds. When he said that you blushed. He notices it and smiles at you. The he says, " You like a gentleman, yourself?", he asks. " Yep, I sure do", you say. " What is one thing you like about me?", he asks. " I like your voice and your silver hair because it looks sexy on you." "Plus the way you're wearing that black shirt looks convincing", you say. " Also, I wouldn't hesitate to kiss you", you say. "You're the first woman that has ever said that to me", he says. " I'm the kind of person that likes any man that strikes me", you say. " I really like you", he says smiling.

    After that's said he puts his arm around you. This is where you make the move to kiss him. That kiss is long and passionate. He looks at you and says," I love you and I can relate." " Me too", you say.

    He stares at you for a minute and returns your kiss. Eventually,he pulls away and just looks at you. Then he asks you a question that gets you going. " Where would you like to have sex with me, if we did?", he asks. " I'd do you in your office on the desk", you say. " That sounds erotic, but we have to do it after hours", he says. " Can we do it tomorrow?", you ask. " Sure, that would be great", he says. " I want you to look your best", you say. " I will do, especially for you", he says. " Best to be leaving Rupert", you say. " Night, night", he says.

    This is the day you've been waiting for because your going to have hot sex with your boss slash boyfriend.

    When it gets near closing time you go to the bathroom and take your underwear off. Plus you play with your pussy for a minute, so you can get it wet for him. You walk out of that restroom with a smile on your face.

    As you near the door to his office; you look around for anyone and knock on the door. You hear, " Come in." You enter the room and he gets your attention. That look of oh yessss comes over your face.

    For one he's wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and hair styled nice. Then he eyes you because you have a short skirt and white long sleeve shirt on. " Hey, handsome ", you say sexy like. " You look sexy and it's driving me crazy", he says.

    He gets up from his chair and sits on his desk. One is that you walk over to him and start kissing him. While, that's happening you feel his hand moving up your skirt and he stops. He mutters," No underwear." You stop kissing for a moment and say," I did it, so I'm prepared for you." " Plus I played with myself", you add. " That makes me hot", he says.

    Then you're unbuttoning his shirt and that gets you hot. One is that you want this man bad. His shirt and jacket is off and all you see know is his bare chest. You gently lay him down on the desk and start kissing all over his chest. " Mmmm, your sexy", you say. " Oh, fuck", he utters under his breath.

    When you get near his stomach you pull away and stop. Now you're staring at the bulge in his pants. To yourself your like man he's big and hard. First you unzip his fly and reveal a massive cock. He then pulls his pants and underwear off, so you can taste him. One thing is that your kissing the head of his cock. Plus you start to suck it for a few minutes. You hear a soft moan from him.

    Then his cock is fucking your mouth. This cock of his is so big that it fills your mouth. Other thing is that it's thick and making you gag. He's fucking your mouth hard and you gently bite it to tell warn him to slow down. He slows and he cums hard in your mouth. You feel a hot gush in your mouth and he quickly pulls out breathing hard. " You taste good", you say. "Always for you", he says. " My turn", he says.

    He motions you to lay down on the desk. First thing you do is take your shirt and bra off and throw it on the floor. He stares at your exposed upper half. He gives you a long kiss on the lips and kisses all over you. Then you feel him kissing and sucking your breast. You utter a soft moan. He's kissing your stomach for a bit and stops. " Take your pants and underwear off", he says. " I'll do anything for you", you say.

    You lay down on the desk and he goes to town on your pussy. That tongue of his is making your pussy wet. Then you feel him sucking and kissing your clit. " Oh yessss", you moan.

    When that's happening your running your fingers through his silver hair. " I like it wet", he says. Now his tongue is tickling your clit like crazy; where you reach your climax. " Ah, yessssss!!!", you moan. That's when you explode in his mouth. He lifts his head up and gives you a kiss with your cum on his mouth. " I'll clean it up", you say. " I'm really hard now." " Going to fuck you hard on that desk", he says.

    He gets up and you spread your legs apart to invite him in. You feel the head of his cock enter your pussy and he slowly starts thrusting. Just feeling that gets you aroused. Eventually, he picks up the pace and it feels great. You make sounds that fill the room, but you don't care. At one point you moan his name. Also, he's breathing hard and pounding you hard now. You hear a guttural sound and that's when he cums inside you. He quickly pulls out and shoots cum all over your face. You lick what you can from your face and you raise up from the desktop.

    Then you give him a kiss and he returns one back to you. " This was the best sex I've ever had", he says. " Your the best", you say. " You're right about that", he says. " Best to be going", you say. " Yes, you're right", he says.

    Y'all both put your clothes on and walk out together holding hands. When y'all walk out of the entrance of the building; you and him stop to kiss. This last for five minutes. " I really love you", you say. " Me too", he says. " We're officially steady", you say. " Yes", he says. Then you both go your separate ways.


End file.
